Customers can provide feedback, in the form of reviews, regarding offerings (products or services) of an enterprise. Reviews can be submitted online at third party sites (e.g. web survey sites or social networking sites such as Facebook and Twitter), or alternatively, reviews can be received directly by an enterprise. There can be potentially a large number of received reviews, which can make meaningful analysis of such reviews difficult and time-consuming.